Legacy
by KitsuneButterfly
Summary: Integra attends Hogwarts with a certain vampire servant in tow. Slightly AU. AxI.
1. Chapter 1

"Are you sure you're comfortable attending school so soon after your father's death and your uncle's…" Walter trailed off, looking at Integra as the eleven year old read the Hogwarts letter that had been delivered that morning by owl.

Integra was pulled out of her daze by Walter's words. "Of course," she said, setting the letter down on her father's—no, her desk.

"Very well, then," said Walter. "We'll be going to Diagon Alley soon to get your supplies." With that he left, leaving Integra to her thoughts once again.

Unbeknownst to all but the most prominent wizarding families, the Hellsings were a powerful pureblood family. They kept themselves out of the magical eye, for the most part, working closely with the Muggle government in the 'paranormal' branch as vampire hunters. They only entered the magical community when it came to the schooling of the latest heir, for said heir had to be trained in the magic that held the family's vampiric servant in check.

Which was exactly why Integra felt the need to go to Hogwarts as soon as possible. She wanted to keep the destructive force that was her newly-acquired servant under control.

"Walter," said Alucard in greeting as he phased through the wall next to the butler. "I hear that my new master will be attending that wizard school—Hockwars or somesuch, wasn't it? Are you sure it's safe to send her alone?"

"Hogwarts," corrected Walter. "And it's one of the safest places in the wizarding world, especially with Dumbledore as headmaster and You-Know-Who defeated by Harry Potter."

"You-Know-Who?" inquired Alucard, arching an inky eyebrow. "You mean to say that you people are still afraid to speak his name? Pathetic," Alucard snorted before continuing. "Though you say it's the safest place, I still have an… uneasy feeling," said the vampire, furrowing his brows.

"And what would you have me do about it?" asked Walter, choosing to ignore Alucard's "pathetic" jab. He knew that when Alucard (quite possibly one of the most frightening beings in existence) was uneasy about something, there was a damn good reason behind it. But what could Walter do?

The vampire's eyes flashed bright red. "Send me."

"B-but," stammered Walter.

"I can be master Integra's protection."

"You're not a wizard, nor are you a child in need of schooling," protested Walter.

"I can always pretend," said Alucard as his form shifted into something much smaller and… cuter. Instead of a towering vampire in red, there was now a small boy roughly Integra's age clad in a school uniform. The youth had deep, somewhat sad brown eyes and dark wavy hair that fell to his shoulders.

Walter blinked, startled at the sudden and drastic transformation. "Even so, it wouldn't be right to send a powerful vampire to a school full of children without the headmaster's knowledge."

"So tell him," said the vampire as he phased through the wall from which he had come, not bothering to shift back into his usual form.

As Alucard had suggested, Walter sent an owl to Dumbledore regarding Alucard's attendance at the school as protection for Integra.

Within two days of the letter being sent, Walter, Integra, and Alucard found themselves in Dumbledore's office for a meeting with the Headmaster. He would determine if Alucard was safe enough to keep around students.

"So this is Alucard," said Dumbledore as he studied the small boy before him. "Not what I expected."

"I assure you, this isn't his usual look," said Walter with a glance at Alucard, who still hadn't shifted out of his young form.

"You say he's bound to the family and can only act violently on direct orders from Miss Hellsing?" inquired Dumbledore as he shifted his gaze to Integra.

"Yes," said Integra with a nod.

"May I inspect the seals?"

Integra nodded once more and Alucard offered one of his hands to the headmaster.

When Dumbledore touched Alucard's hand, the seals blazed red against the vampire's pale flesh. "Amazing," said the old wizard with a shake of his head as he magically prodded the seals. "The magic is very intricate and extremely strong, old as it is. How very fascinating."

After a few more moments of examining the seals, Dumbledore spoke. "He may come to Hogwarts as long as he behaves and is kept under tight control."

"Yes sir," said both Integra and Walter. Alucard simply rubbed his back of his hand as the seal disappeared. The magical poking made it itch.

As soon as Miss Hellsing and company left, Dumbledore settled into his chair and thought on his decision. It would be good to have a protective force at the school should something go amiss, unlikely as it was. It made Dumbledore slightly uneasy knowing that this protection came in the form of a vampire, but the knowledge that the vampire had exceptionally strong seals placed upon him gave the headmaster some comfort. He would have to study those seals sometime, they were very intriguing.


	2. Chapter 2

Soon, it came time for Walter, Integra, and Alucard to do some shopping. Upon reaching what appeared to be a dusty old bar, Walter spoke with the man behind the counter momentarily before the small party was led out back to a wall.

"Why are we facing a wall?" asked Integra, ever-curious about the wizarding world. She hadn't been taught much about it by her father and while Walter knew of the magical world, he was a Muggle.

"This is the gateway to Diagon Alley," said the barman as he tapped some of the bricks in sequence with his wand.

Integra gasped as the wall opened up to reveal a street lined with shops. "Wow," she managed, taking in the sight. How did they get an entire street (and more) behind a bar?

"Magic, master," chuckled Alucard.

"Did you just read my mind?" accused Integra, glaring at the vampire boy who stood next to her.

"No, you think too loudly," said Alucard teasingly as he slipped into the mass of people walking though Diagon Alley. He was quickly followed by Walter and Integra.

"Where are you going, Alucard?" asked Walter, following behind the vampire as he strode through the streets.

"Why, the wand shop, of course. Don't wizards use wands? Arthur had one."

"Yes, but do you even know where the wand shop is?" asked Walter.

"No," said Alucard, pausing is his walking as he began to think things through a little more thoroughly.

Integra almost laughed at the vampire. It was strange to see him so eager and child-like. Maybe it was a side-effect of the form he had taken on. Or maybe he just needed to get out more.

"Ah, here it is," said Walter as he, Alucard, and Integra stood in front of the wand shop, Olivanders. The trio stepped in and a bell on the door tinkled, alerting the shopkeeper to their presence.

An old man stepped from behind a shelf of wands and looked his latest customers over with silvery blue eyes. "Ah yes," he said softly. "The latest Hellsing has come for a wand. And what is this?" He turned his gaze on Alucard.

"Integra's… protector," said Walter, unable to come up with a better term for the vampire. "He'll need a wand as well."

"Wise, in these times, to have someone along as protection," said the old man, presumably Olivander. "I'm sure I can find a wand that will suit him. But first, Miss Hellsing's wand." With that, he wandered off between the many shelves, pulling a few boxes off here and there.

Once he was finished, he had five wand boxes in his arms. "Try this," he said, handing Integra a box. "Yew, eleven and a quarter inches, dragon heartstring core, fairly springy."

Integra took the box and opened it, pulling out the wand.

"Give it a wave," prompted Olivander.

Integra did as she was told and the wand shot out of her grip.

"Definitely not," said Olivander as he handed her another. "Holly, seven and three-quarter inches, phoenix feather core, rather stiff."

With a wave of the wand, a potted plant burst into flames and Olivander snatched the wand from Integra.

"No, no, no…" he muttered, more to himself than anything. He handed Integra yet another box. "Oak, nine and a half inches, thestral hair core, not very springy."

When Integra waved this wand, bright blue sparks shot out of the end. "I like this one," she said, staring down at the wand.

"Perfect," announced Olivander. "Now for Mister…?"

"Tepes," supplied Alucard.

"Hmm…" murmured Olivander before returning to the shelves. He soon returned with one box. "I think this will do nicely," he said, handing Alucard the wand.

Alucard gave it an experimental wave much as Integra had done, which caused black sparks to burst from its tip. Using the thing made him feel strange, but it was a kind of strange he could get used to.

"Rowan, twelve inches, dragon heartstring core," said Olivander with a small, knowing smile. "You should have little trouble using it." Turning to Walter, he said, "That will be fifteen galleons for both wands."

"Of course," said the butler as he rummaged through a coinpurse for the right coins.

As soon as Walter paid, the trio left to find the other supplies. Both Alucard and Integra were measured for uniforms, their supplies were bought, and the last stop was the magical pet shop.

"The letter said I could have an owl, a rat, a cat, or a toad," said Integra as she looked into the cages. She watched rats scurry and play, quickly passed over the toads, and stared back at wide-eyed kittens. One kitten in particular caught her attention. She watched amusedly as a little fluffy calico kitten biffed a larger black kitten over the head with sheathed claws, sending the larger kitten scurrying away. "I want that one," Integra said, pointing at the calico.

"Alright," said Walter with a nod, pointing the kitten out to the shopkeeper. Once the kitten was placed in a carrier and paid for, they left and Walter steered them in the direction of the owl emporium. "If I want to contact you during the year, I'll need one of these. Hellsing's last owl died long before you were born, Integra," he said as they entered the shop.

As Walter inspected owls and Integra chatted with the shopkeeper on owl care (namely how well they behaved around predators), Alucard was boredly sticking his fingers through the wires on some of the cages.

A rather irate eagle owl nipped Alucard's finger, drawing blood and causing the vampire to subtly growl at the owl before sucking on his injured digit.

In reply to the growl, the owl screeched loudly at the vampire.

"Alucard, stop antagonizing the birds!" called Integra from across the shop.

"It bit me!" protested Alucard.

"Only because you were pestering it," muttered Integra before returning to her conversation with the shopkeeper.

Not long after, Walter chose a great horned owl, paid, and led his charges home.

"What are you going to name your cat?" asked Alucard on the car ride back to the Hellsing estate.

"I don't know," replied Integra as she peered down into the carrier at her kitten. "I'll think of something."


	3. Chapter 3

"Alucard!" called Integra, pulling her trunk out the door and to the waiting car. Carmilla's carrier was strapped to the top and the kitten was watching her mistress drag the trunk with vague interest.

"Yes, Master?" inquired the vampire, appearing at Integra's side. One hand was on his trunk, the other on his coffin.

When Integra spotted the coffin, her eye visibly twitched. "What is that thing doing here?"

"I sleep in it, Master," said Alucard dryly.

"You can't bring that to school!" exclaimed Integra.

"Well, where else am I supposed to sleep?" inquired Alucard.

"The bed in the dormitory."

Alucard winced. "But I have to have the soil of my homeland, and I can't very well fill a mattress with it."

"How much soil?" asked Integra.

Alucard shrugged. "Not much, I suppose."

Integra was already formulating a plan. "So, say, if I were to get a small vial and fill it with the soil of your homeland and put the vial on a chain you could wear while you sleep, would that work?"

"I suppose so…" said Alucard hesitantly.

"Perfect! How long can you go without the soil?"

Alucard shrugged. He honestly didn't know.

"Well, I'm sure you can do without it for a few weeks. Go put that… thing away so we can get to the train station in time!"

"Yes, Master," said Alucard as he and his coffin disappeared. He returned moments later without the coffin. By that time, Walter was already carrying his trunk to the car. Left with nothing to do, he climbed into the back seat next to Integra.

"While we're at Hogwarts, you are going to have to follow a few ground rules," said Integra, setting her sharp blue gaze on Alucard.

Alucard said nothing.

"You have to act human – no shapeshifting, teleporting, showing off your fangs, mind reading, or any of your other vampiric powers. No threatening, scaring, or hurting any of the students or teachers. You have to react like a human – you can't just pull the Casull out of nowhere and blow someone's head off when they shoot a spell at you. No biting anyone; Walter is going to owl the headmaster in regards to your 'special diet'. Oh, and don't say anything that will give you away as being a vampire – that means no 'old war stories' or correcting the teachers when they get vampire facts wrong."

"Yes, Master."

Integra smiled. "Very good."

Upon reaching King's Cross station, Walter brought both Integra and Alucard trolleys for their trunks and once the trolleys were loaded, Alucard and Integra pushed their separate trolleys through the station.

"Where, exactly, is this train?" asked Alucard, scanning the station for any signs of the Hogwarts Express.

"The letter said Platform Nine and Three-Quarters," said Integra as they paused between platforms nine and ten.

"I don't see any such thing…" muttered Alucard grumpily. The daylight was making him irritable. He glared at the barrier between platforms nine and ten, and in doing so, he witnessed a dark-haired boy slipping through the wall. "…Or maybe I do," he amended, intrigued.

Integra watched as the vampire rolled his trolley over to the barrier between platforms nine and ten. He stuck his hand against the wall and let out a gasp of surprise when his hand went straight through.

"Found it!" he called to Integra and Walter, an excited look crossing his face.

Curiously, Integra experimented with the barrier by leaning against it and subsequently falling through. When she fell through, she saw the masses of students and parents and, of course, the crimson Hogwarts Express. Passing back through the barrier, she grabbed her trolley and beckoned Alucard and Walter through.

Once through, Alucard stopped to marvel at the large crimson steam engine, letting out an appreciative whistle, most likely of the color choice.

"Let's go find a free compartment," said Integra, tugging at Alucard's sleeve. When his attention was sufficiently distracted from the train, she waved and said her goodbyes to Walter as she dragged Alucard toward the Hogwarts Express, pushing her trolley with one hand and towing Alucard with the other.

"Master, would you like me to get your trunk?" asked Alucard as Integra tried to drag her own trunk onto the train.

"Please," said Integra; the trunk was heavy. "And don't call me master in public."

"Alright," said Alucard as he dragged both his and Integra's trunks onto the train with ease. Once they were both on the train, Alucard continued to drag both trunks along the train as Integra searched ahead of him for an empty compartment. After passing one near the end that contained two boys, Integra finally found an empty compartment and led Alucard into it.

Once he had stowed the trunks and cat carrier, Alucard plopped down onto the seat in front of Integra with a sigh and closed his eyes. "Daytime is so exhausting," he muttered as he threw the hood of his black zip-up hoodie – bought on a shopping trip for proper modern human clothing – over his head and settled down for a nap.

Integra chuckled at her vampire and pulled a book from a backpack she had brought along.


	4. Chapter 4

A few hours into the train ride to Hogwarts, Integra and Alucard were startled by a visitor.

A girl who had to be at least sixteen threw open the door to their compartment and dove beneath Alucard's seat.

Integra looked up from her book and focused her gaze on the student hiding beneath Alucard's seat. "Excuse me, but who are you and why are you under that seat?"

"Seras Victoria, pleasure to meet you, I'm hiding from my stalker," said the girl from her hiding spot.

"Seras Victoria, your blond is showing," said Alucard tiredly as he leaned over to peer at the girl beneath his seat. Though her black robes kept her body decently hidden in the shadows, her hair gave her away.

Integra closed the compartment door before speaking again. When she turned back to Seras, she noticed that the girl had thrown her cloak over her head after Alucard's comment. "So, er, Seras," started Integra, "you have a stalker?"

"Yes," replied the lump under the seat that was Seras. "Since second year… a weird little French guy… kind of a pervert, too…"

"Oh dear," said Integra.

Alucard just snorted and adjusted his position on the seat in the hopes of continuing his nap. However, his hopes were dashed when the compartment door was thrown open once again and a boy around Sera's age with long light brown hair pulled into a braid walked in. This caused Alucard to groan something that sounded like 'not again'.

"Hey, 'ave you two seen a girl, about zis tall?" asked the boy, raising his hand to his shoulder to indicate the girl's height.

"Nope," said Alucard, pulling his hoodie further over his head so he could attempt to sleep.

"Well…" started Integra as she subtly reached across and nudged the Seras-lump with the toe of her shoe.

Seras squeaked.

"Oho!" said the boy, "Crafty little _mignonette_. But you won't get away from me zat easy," he teased, kneeling down to her and resting his hand on her rump.

Seras's whole body twitched and a leg lashed out from beneath the seat, catching the boy in the shin and causing him to fall backwards. "Pip!" she growled, glaring at the boy as she crawled out from beneath the seat.

Pip lay sprawled on the floor, grinning. "Hey, Seras."

"Hello to you too," Seras snapped as she stood and walked out of the compartment, affording Pip a good view up her skirt, as she had to step over him to get out.

Pip whistled at the view, causing Seras to kick his other shin as she returned to her own compartment, muttering something about a "stupid pervert".

"Hello," said the boy, Pip, conversationally as he sat up and rubbed his battered legs. "My name is Pip Bernadotte, 6th year Gryffindor. And you are?"

"Integra Hellsing," said Integra, looking up from her book once more. "That lump," she gestured to a very grumpy Alucard who had rolled over to face the seat in his attempt to catch a nap, "is Alucard Tepes. We're first years."

"Ah, firsties," said Pip with a grin as he stood and brushed himself off. "Got any idea as to what house you'll be in?"

Integra shook her head. "No idea."

"Gryffindor's best," said Pip, before exiting and shutting the compartment door.

As the sky darkened, Alucard stirred from his slumber and peered out the window. "We seem to be slowing down," he said, "we should probably change into our robes."

With a nod, Integra pulled on the black school robes she had left at the top of her trunk before securing it once more. Alucard did the same.

Once the train came to a stop, the pair stepped onto a platform and looked around into the sea of black-robed students. Before either could ask directions, a man of enormous size holding a lantern walked out of the darkness and began to call out "Firs' years! Firs' years over here!"

Alucard and Integra made their way toward the man along with the rest of the first years. As soon as they were all assembled, the big man led the group down a path to the lake.

"No more 'n four to a boat!" called the man, swinging his lantern over his head to illuminate the boats.

Integra and Alucard climbed into a nearby boat and were quickly joined by a blond boy and one of his rather mean-looking friends. The blond boy studied Integra intently, which caused Alucard to stiffen somewhat. Alucard did not like the way the boy was looking at his master.

"Who," sneered the boy, "are you two?"

Integra met the boy's gaze with her own icy blue one. Drawing herself up to her full height, or as much as she could sitting in a boat, she held her head high and stated proudly, "Integra Hellsing. My companion is Alucard Tepes."

The boy gave a low whistle and held out his hand to Integra. "Draco Malfoy," he said. "I've heard of your family. Old, noble blood," Draco said with a partial smile. "I hope to see you in Slytherin. "

Integra shook his hand and noted that he said nothing to or about Alucard. Something about his behavior irked her, but she said nothing and kept a calm face, simply nodding in reply to his last statement.

Grumpily, Alucard stared at Draco's companion, who stared back. The staring contest between the two lasted until the bottom of the boats scraped into a pebbled harbor and both disembarked, following their respective leader-figures to the castle.

When the castle door opened at the giant of a man's knock, the students were given a short speech by the woman who opened the door, Professor McGonagall. Following that, they were led into the great hall where they watched in amazement as ghosts streamed into the hall from all sides.

While many of the first years jumped at the surprise entrance of the ghosts, both Alucard and Integra remained still. Alucard, because he himself was capable of moving through walls and Integra because she had become accustomed to Alucard making surprise visits via wall.

Once they were over the shock of the ghosts, many of the first years began to point at the ceiling and whisper in awe. Candles floated just below what appeared to be a night sky, mimicking the one outside. Integra overheard the bushy-haired girl in front of her mention that it was bewitched to look like the sky outside. Integra found this intriguing and made a mental note to read the book the girl referenced – _Hogwarts, A History_.

Integra's attention was drawn to the front of the hall when Professor McGonagall set down a four-legged stool and a hat. When the hat twitched, Integra, like most of the other students, let out a gasp. When the hat started singing, she had to elbow Alucard in the ribs in order to stop him from snickering too loudly. She, unlike her servant, wanted to hear the hat's song.

Following the applause that came immediately after the hat's song, Professor McGonagall began to read names from a list. When each name was read, the student had to come up and try on the hat. After a short interval, the hat would shout out the student's new house.

A bit after 'Granger, Hermione', the bushy-haired girl who had explained the ceiling to her companions, McGonagall called out "Hellsing, Integral". Slowly, Integra walked down the aisle to the stool. Once she took a seat, Professor McGonagall set the old hat on her head.

"Ah, another Hellsing," said the hat, sounding intrigued. "Let's see here…" it trailed off.

Integra felt something poking around in her mind and gently shoved it out, a skill Alucard had taught her. She knew it was the hat, having ordered Alucard out of her mind almost immediately after meeting him. "Please don't do that," she whispered sternly to the hat.

"Apologies," it said, sounding sincere. "Where to put you, now," it said. Integra could almost hear the thing contemplating her fate as it went silent. "Very strong-willed," it suddenly piped up after a few moments of quiet. "Determined, set in your ideals, very courageous. Better be…"

"GRYFFINDOR!" roared the hat, causing great applause from the red-and-gold table.

Integra slid off the stool and went to sit near the Granger girl. "Hello," she said politely as she slid into place on the bench.

"Hi," greeted the girl. "I'm Hermione," she said, offering her hand to Integra.

"Integra," said Integra, shaking the offered hand.

Following their greeting, the two went back to watching the sorting. Integra, knowing so little of the wizarding world found it odd how everyone got very quiet when 'Potter, Harry' was called to the stool, and made yet another mental note to look him up. Only someone very important would cause a hall of people this large to go quiet.

More first years were sorted and finally only a handful were left waiting. McGonagall called out "Tepes, Alucard," and Integra watched as her servant walked up and sat on the stool. The hat was placed on his head and Integra held her breath, wondering where he would go.

"Well now," said the hat into Alucard's mind. "This is curious indeed. I never thought I'd see one of your kind here."

Alucard gave the hat a warning growl as he felt it penetrate his thoughts. When he was ignored, Alucard forcefully slammed the hat out of his mind, actually causing the thing to waver on his head.

"Violent, aren't we? Second time that's happened tonight," muttered the hat.

At this Alucard smirked. He had taught his master well.

"Where am I supposed to put you if you won't let me into your mind to examine you for placement?" asked the hat grumpily.

"I go with her," Alucard said, mentally showing the hat a memory of Integra. "She is my master and I her servant. We cannot be separated, or else…" Alucard let images of death and destruction play through his mind for the hat to see, causing the hat to twitch on his head.

"Very well, although for one such as yourself I personally would have recommended Slytherin. It had better be for all of our sakes—"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Amid scattered applause, Alucard walked calmly to the Gryffindor table and took a seat next to Integra, though he had to slightly shove one of his fellow first-years to do it. The round-faced boy nearly fell over, but miraculously managed to keep his balance on the seat. Alucard muttered a quick 'sorry' as the last of the students were sorted and Dumbledore said his 'few words', which caused Alucard to snort amusedly.

Almost immediately, food appeared on platters in front of the students. Intrigued, Alucard cocked an eyebrow. "Excellent food service," he commented, wondering if it was possible to make his food appear in a similar fashion. Just as he was starting to eyeball a rather rare-looking piece of meat on a platter a few students down, he heard the redhead a few seats down say something about 'nearly headless'. His interest captured, Alucard looked over to see the 'nearly headless' ghost in question.


	5. Chapter 5

I liiive! Apologies in advance for random continuity errors in content and writing style. This chapter was written in two halves months apart. I've been meaning to work on this story for a while, but understandably school comes before fanfiction (as much as I hate that fact, lol).

I'm going to answer a question/concern that has been posed by reviewers...

Why didn't I use Alucard's Girlycard form? I'm not sure on Girlycard's exact gender, having never read The Dawn. I wanted Alucard to have a definite, easily-identifiable gender for this story, so I chose to use the little boy seen in the manga.

Disclaimer: I am neither cool enough or rich enough to own Hellsing or Harry Potter.

Enjoy!

* * *

Other students cringed at the sight of 'Nearly Headless' Nick's head hanging onto his neck by mere flaps of skin. Alucard simply gave a low whistle. When the chatter returned, Alucard only half-listened, too busy staring in an almost crestfallen manner at where the piece of meat he had been eying once sat.

Next to the vampire, Integra was discussing lineage with a few of the other first years near her. "I was raised by my father after my mother died, but I never knew that he was a wizard," she explained. "Apparently, my mother was a witch as well. My butler told me after my father's passing a few months ago…" she trailed off, not really wanting to continue.

As the "sorry for your loss"s echoed from the students around Integra, a boy her age with red hair not unlike quite a few other, older boysa round the house table—she believed the boy's name was Ron, if she recalled correctly from the sorting—looked to Alucard and then back to Integra.

"You two seem to know each other. What kind of family is he from?" asked the boy.

Integra was suddenly very glad she had discussed with Alucard what, precisely, his story was to be if one or both of them were asked for his history. "I'm not entirely sure," she said thoughtfully. "His parents served my father, but they were killed and he was stolen away when he was very young. He has only recently returned to us."

"So his parents were your father's servants?" asked Ron incredulously.

"Yes," said Integra. "Just as he is my servant."

"That's not right," said the black-haired boy next to Ron as he rubbed his head as though trying to relieve a headache. This particular boy, Integra remembered, was the Harry Potter boy who had caused the whole hall to go silent. "People shouldn't be treated like slaves."

At this, Integra arched an eyebrow. "Who said that he was treated like a slave? I just said that he was my servant."

Harry was about to open his mouth to reply when the headmaster got to his feet, causing the hall to go silent.

Announcements were made and the school song was sung before the students were led off to their respective dorms by the prefects. On the way, the Gryffindors encountered Peeves the Poltergeist, who amused Alucard greatly when he dropped walking canes all over the first year Alucard had almost knocked off the bench during dinner.

Alucard settled into his bed and spent a while just staring at the canopy. It had been quite some time since he had slept in an actual bed. He missed his coffin; he had come to find the small space oddly comforting. He was still awake to hear the Potter boy toss and turn in the bed next to his; however, soon after the other boy fell into a more quiet sleep, Alucard finally did as well.

The next day, classes started. For Alucard and Integra, much of the time between classes was spent getting lost. Or, in Alucard's case, pulling Integra out of trick stairs that he could sense but she couldn't. Fortunately, she would learn to skip those within a week.

Both Alucard and Integra quickly became fans of Herbology. There was something about being around the plants that Integra enjoyed while Alucard was inevitably drawn to the deadliest plants listed in his Herbology book. He couldn't wait until later years when he was allowed to handle them and wondered if they would have any effect on the undead.

During History of Magic, Alucard lapsed into corpse mode and had to be roughly shaken awake by Integra, who had spent the entire class taking detailed notes. Charms was hardly the most exciting class, though Alucard did let out a snort of laughter as the tiny teacher toppled off of his perch when he called Harry Potter's name on the roll. This earned him a sharp elbow in the ribs from Integra.

Transfiguration was promising for both Alucard and Integra. Alucard immediately decided that he liked McGonagall's stern ways after her start-of-class lecture. Integra was impressed when she transfigured her desk into a pig and back. Both did their best to complete the in-class assignment of turning a match into a needle, but by the end of class all Alucard had managed to achieve was a match with a wicked point. Integra had fared slightly better and had a slim, silvery match. Her progress was only slightly behind that of Hermione Granger.

Alucard had to leave Defense Against the Dark Arts a few minutes early. Even as a master vampire, the smell of garlic still made him ill after prolonged exposure to the substance. Integra, concerned about her servant's wellbeing, was one of the first to leave the class. She found him not long after as he was leaving the Owlery.

"Alucard," she started as she watched him descend the stairs from the Owlery's tower, "are you alright?"

Alucard shrugged. "I need to feed soon, so I sent a letter to Walter asking him to hurry with my meal arrangements."

"Oh," said Integra. She suspected that the letter was less of a request and more of a demand, coming from Alucard.

During their next Defense Against the Dark Arts class, Alucard was pulled out of class by an older student with a note from the Headmaster himself. As he was led to the Headmaster's office, Alucard sincerely hoped that this was about his feeding arrangements. He was getting quite hungry.

Fortunately for Alucard, Dumbledore and Walter had worked out an arrangement for Alucard's dietary needs. He was expected to keep up the appearance of eating at mealtimes – a few bits of mostly raw meat would be provided for him – and he was to have a small quantity of his "favorite Muggle drink" owled to him once per week. The owls would go through Dumbledore first, who would charm the blood pouches to look like a popular Muggle pouch drink. They would then be sent directly to his dormitory and be waiting in a box on his trunk. Understandably, he was not to let anyone else have a pouch.

Alucard found this quite agreeable and after a bit more chatter with Dumbledore was allowed to go directly to his dormitory to feed.

After sucking down a few pouches, Alucard disposed of the plastic packaging and made his way to his next class.


End file.
